


Lost in Time

by Purple_is_My_Aesthetic



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Dopplegangers, F/M, Grief, Hamilsquad looks like cast because I wanted them to, Hopefully I can’t Perdict the future, Hurricane, Hurt/Comfort, Lin is the Father Alexander Never Was, Lookalikes, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Philip is an Adorable Cinnamon Roll, Plane Crash, Time Travel, a bit of angst, apparent character death, but not really, not historically accurate, ok I take that’s back it’s more than a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_is_My_Aesthetic/pseuds/Purple_is_My_Aesthetic
Summary: After becoming the sole survivor of a brutal plane crash Lin-Manuel Miranda finds himself in a very different time.





	1. In the Eye of the Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello, and welcome to Lost in Time! This was just an idea that was begging to be written down, and here we are! I hope that you guys enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> (FWI this is unbetaed so all mistakes are on me)
> 
> PS: cross-posted on ff.net

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _“Lin honey, are you up already?” groaned Vanessa as she tentatively sat upright in the bed while smoothing down her tangled mop of dark brown hair. “It’s 4:30!” she continued. “Why don’t you come back to sleep?”__

__The concerned wife waited for an answer, but instead received only a grunt. “You forgot to pack!” she accused._ _

____

“I wouldn’t call it forgot so much as purposefully put-off.” the composer smiled mischievously while throwing a pair of underwear into the bag. 

____

Vanessa rolled her eyes and laid back down. Today was January 9th, 2019, the day that her husband would travel to Puerto Rico to reprise his role as Hamilton at the Teatro UPR theatre. She would not be joining him.

“Look Nessie, I know you’re worried, but it’s only for a month. I’ll be back before you know I’m gone.” reassured Lin.

But Vanessa never answered back.

*************************************************************************** 

****

****

“Daddy, do you have to go?” sniffled Sebastian later that morning, his large puppy eyes welling up with tears.

Lin knelt down to become eye-to-eye with his son. “Yes,” he answered, sadness dotting his voice, “but it’s only for a little while. I’ll call you every night so that we can talk, and I’ll be come back in a few weeks.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.” The father and son embraced, the latter wailing, the former trying to comfort him. As Lin boarded the plane, it never crossed his mind that that might have been the last time that he ever hugged his child.

****

***************************************************************************

****

Two and a half hours later and the turbulence had become unbearable. The plane was violently shaking back and forth jostling him until he was sick. The rain was pounding down and Lin couldn’t see out the window. He was done. He got up, and slowly made his way over to the cockpit to talk to the pilot.

“What the hell is going on!?” he screamed.

The pilot Henry, turned back to Lin, his face pale. “Sir, it shouldn’t be possible, nothing appeared out the radar, there was no news of it happening, heck it’s not even in the right season-“

“What shouldn’t be happening?” demanded Lin.

Henry gulped. “Sir, it appears that we are stuck in a hurricane.”

No. That was the one thought that went through his mind, multiplying into infinity. No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No. NO! It was a hurricane that destroyed his grandparents home. A hurricane that killed his cousins. A hurricane that had ripped his family to pieces. And now it was his turn to face the dreaded storm. 

“I’m going to try to break free !” Henry yelled, but the noise of the cyclone was so loud Lin didn’t hear. The engines redirected their full power, but the storm was too powerful. The plane was sucked into the swirling vortex at the center of the chaos.

The jet went still and dead silence hung in the air. Out of nowhere, a soft and oh so too familiar song was gently playing.

In the eye of a hurricane there is quiet...

Lin shook his head. He couldn’t be in the eye, and yet he was.

For just a moment...

Panicking, he looked out the window, hoping, praying, that this was all just a dream.

and yellow sky...


	2. The Unimaginable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am so sorry about not updating this sooner, but life kind of got in the way!
> 
> Thank you soooooo much to all the reviews and Kudos I’ve been getting! They really motivate me and I can not put into words how much they’d mean to me.
> 
> Without further ado, onto the story!

Alexander Hamilton took in the breathtaking scenery below him. The snow-tipped maple trees spanned out for miles, their delicate branches swaying slightly in the afternoon breeze. Most men would appreciate such beauty, but as far as he was concerned, staring at dead looking trees was a complete waste of time. He would not have ridden out there in the first place if not for his Eliza’s nagging to just take a break. He loved his wife dearly, but she worried about him too much.

Alexander moved his reigns to the left, and gave the horse a slight kick, turning him around. He had to get back to the house soon; an appointment was scheduled at 1:30 for his new client. Alexander trembled in excitement; he was one of the lawyers for the first murder trial of the brand new nation!

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud CRASH from behind him, and the horse spooked. Running and bucking around, the immigrant fought with all his might to stay on the raging beast. After nearly 30 seconds of pure equine induced terror, the horse finally relaxed. _That little, useless, idiotic son of a- _Alexander stopped himself. It hadn’t been the horse’s fault, the mammal had just reacted to the noise. Now he just had to figure out what in the world had caused the sound.__

__He took a deep breath and dug his heels into the animal’s sides, urging him to go faster. As the duo swerved through the maples, the rider felt an impeding sense of doom. He had no clue what he was going to find, and how it was going to affect him._ _

__The horse stopped abruptly, dead in his tracks. Hamilton’s mouth hung wide open, for he could not believe the sight that lay before him. A long, curved, white monster with two crippled panels jutting out from its sides had smashed into the ground. But even more alarming than alien contraption, was the unconscious body that lay in the wreckage. The man Alexander was staring at was none other than himself._ _

***********************************************************************

Vanessa squinted as the harsh sunlight invaded her vision. She was sitting impatiently in the parking lot, waiting to pick her son up from Kindergarten. She began drumming her fingers lightly on the gray leather steering wheel, scanning the crowd for Sebastian. A minute later she spotted him bounding towards the car, his silky caramel colored hair bouncing with him.

“Mommy, Mommy!” he yelled breathlessly, “You’ ll _never _believe what happened today!”__

__Vanessa started the car, and smiled to herself. If there was one thing that Sebastian had inherited from his father, it was his uncontrollable level of enthusiasm. “Oh my gosh, what happened?”she asked back._ _

__“Charlie Meyers was like ‘I got a dragon for my birthday’ and I was all like ‘ that’s complete B.S.’ and-“_ _

__“Wait a minute,” interrupted Vanessa, “where did you hear that word?”_ _

__“Which word?”_ _

__“You know which word.”_ _

__“B.S.? Daddy says it like, _all _the time.”___ _

____The woman rolled her eyes in exasperation. She could not count the times that she had reminded her husband to watch his language around Sebastian._ _ _ _

____“Speaking of Daddy,” the boy continued, “when can we talk to him?”_ _ _ _

____“He told me that he would call when his flight landed, sweetie.” she responded._ _ _ _

____“How much longer till his flight ends?”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t kn-“ Vanessa was cut off by the jingle of her cell phone. She pulled over and answered the call without even glancing at the number._ _ _ _

____“Hello? Is this Ms. Nadal?”asked a feminine voice from the other end._ _ _ _

____“Yes.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m calling to let you know that… that…” the woman’s voice shook.”Look, I work for Alaska Airlines, and I believe that your husband was on one of our planes this morning.” She broke into tears, and Vanessa suddenly knew why they were calling._ _ _ _

_____No. It can’t be. He was just right here. ____ _ _ _

______“The flight never arrived at its destination. It disappeared from our radar almost two and a half hours ago. I-I’m so s-s-sorry. I can’t imagine…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Vanessa couldn’t breath. The world had just collapsed around her, trapping her inside a tight box. But out of all the chaos, one thing was clear: her life would never be the same._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was another short chapter, but I suck at making them long. I’ll try to get a more moderate length as this story goes on.
> 
> Just a question for anyone who has experience publishing on this site; how do you format italics? I’ve been doing what the Help button says to do, but it’s only working about half of the time. If any of you could give me some wisdom in this it would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thanks again for reading, and I would love to hear your comments.


	3. The World Will Never be the Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello, and welcome to chapter three of _Lost in Time _!__
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _I finally figured out how to use the HTML formatting. Yay!_  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _I also came up with a plan for where this story is going, and it’s going to be a long one._  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _Also, if this chapter is written differently from the prior ones, it’s because my cousin helped me write it. Let me know what you think down in the comments, and if you want us to collaborate more often._  
>  _

The warmth of the heated stove engulfed Eliza’s fingertips. She gently placed the pot of water on the stovetop; the guest would be there shortly, and she wanted the stew to be ready. She furrowed her brow in annoyance. _Where was Alexander? ___

As soon as the thought left her mind, the concerned wife heard the creak from the other room that signaled the opening of the door. She brushed her hair out of her face and straightened her apron as her husband entered the room.

“Lizalizacomequick!” he sputtered though labored breaths.

Eliza turned towards her husband and skeptically looked him over. He was a disheveled mess, his dark locks of hair a mop in his face.

“Oh my goodness, what hap-“

“It doesn’t matter, you need to see this!” he interrupted, pulling her out to the courtyard.

“Alexander Hamilton, you tell me what happened right this instant or-“ she stopped in surprise at the sight that lay before her. Their white stallion stood regally in the yard, and seated atop his majestic back was none other than her unconscious husband. 

She was lightheaded. Her knees were weak. _What the hell is going on? I have two husbands! _Eliza felt terribly overwhelmed by the scene. No, no, she felt like she had DIED. SHE HAD TWO FRICKING HUSBANDS.__

“Alex…?” she faltered.

“I know it’s insane, but I found him out there in the woods. There was this big white mound of some hard material, and he was lying in the wreckage. We need to get him inside and fetch a doctor.”

“But, bu-“

“Eliza! HE’S DYING! We need to get him inside this minute!”

And so began the difficult task of moving the mysterious man off the horse and into the house. Nearly fifteen minutes later he was situated on the couch, when they heard a loud rap on the door.

“Oh shoot!” yelped the former soldier. “My defendant is here!”

“Okay you go greet him, and I’ll stay with the… man.”

Alexander rushed to the door. “Hello, hello, hello Mr. Weeks!” _Oh no. _Thought the lawyer. He sounded too out of breath.__

“Um, hi.” replied Levi Weeks, taken aback by the complete mess that would be defending him against a murder accusation.

“Please come inside.” continued Hamilton as he ushered his guest through the door.  
Lin felt like there was a knife in his stomach. The last thing he remembered was peering out the plane window, and looking into the hurricane’s eye. The next thing he knew, he was lying on some sort of cot. The musician groggily pried open his eyes. Ugh. The world was spinning, and he felt like a queasy mess. 

_“I was ten when a hurricane destroyed my town. I didn’t drown. I couldn’t seem t-to… die.” _Lin whispered to himself, an attempt at comfort. His songs always seemed to be there for him, even when people weren’t.__

Eliza had been sitting at the table on the other side of the room, stitching a hole in her dress. She started with surprise at the sound of the man’s humming, and pricked herself with the needle.

“Oh!” she exclaimed in surprise, and brought her thumb up to her mouth, sucking in the red droplets of blood. 

Lin jerked his head up, immediately regretting it. He leaned over the side of the couch and heaved his breakfast onto the floor.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ he looked the woman in the face for the first time.  
“Pippa?” he asked in disbelief. “Pippa, what happened, wh-where am I?”

Eliza frowned and shook her head. “Um, no,” confusion infused in her voice. “My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Eliza.”

_Eliza? _he thought.__ _Eliza… Hamilton?_

__At that moment the door to the room opened and a man shuffled in, his face bright red and his hair splayed out like a spider. A spitting image of Lin himself._ _

__A scream erupted from Lin’s throat. “WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?!?!?!” The two lookalikes drew back in shock._ _

__Levi Weeks knocked nervously on the door. “Is everything alright in there?”_ _

__Alex slowly responded, “Uh, yes… it’s fine.”_ _

__“I’ll go buy some time. You stay here with him.” Eliza whispered to her husband, and left the room._ _

__Alexander turned to the man._ _

__“Who… who are you?” the stranger asked. His voice was weak, it sounded as if he would pass out any second._ _

__“Alexander Hamilton. And you?”_ _

__Lin stared blankly at the man. “Alexander Hamilton? No, no, it can’t be!” Lin sank back into the couch feeling like his head was about to explode. “Ugh. Wait, what year is it?”_ _

__“It’s 1783, Sir.”_ _

__“No, no no no. No no no-“ he had to get back. Back to Vanessa. Back to Sebastian and Francisco. Back to his time._ _

__Alexander stared inquisitively at the man. “And who are you?”_ _

__“This might sound crazy,” he began , “but my name is Lin-Manuel Miranda, and I’m from the year 2019.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliza is finally here! And don’t worry, Philip will be soon too.
> 
> As always, I live off your comments. All of them, even the negative ones, help.


	4. They Think Me Macbeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello and Lost in Time is back with Chapter 4! I felt particularly inspired this weekend from all of your comments and kudos, so this chapter is sooner than usual!
> 
> This takes place immediately after Chapter 3, and will conclude Lin’s first day in 1782.

_2019\. The man said that he was from 2019. _thought Hamilton as he threw the door open and rushed into the room. Elizabeth Schuyler and Levi Weeks sat on the couch, peacefully sipping tea.__

“Eliza?” Alexander squeaked, his eyes wild with fear. “C-can I talk to you about something…” he glanced at, Levi a look of annoyance spread out across on the man’s face, “…privately?”

Eliza nodded silently, set down her tea, and quickly rose from the couch, following her husband into their bedroom. 

“What is it?” she asked tersely.

Alex frowned slightly at her. “Are you mad at me or something?” 

“No,” she responded, her temper beginning to flare, “I just had to sit next to that man for ten minutes trying to come up with excuses for why you weren’t there.”

The lawyer winced with guilt. He had never meant to put his wife in an awkward situation like that.

“Okay,” he said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that to you, but we have more pressing matters to face at the moment. That man, he said his name was Lin, he-he claimed that he was from the year… the year 2019.”

Eliza was at a loss for words. “2019?” she eventually managed to say. Alexander just nodded grimly. “Is he mentally ill?” 

“I don’t know. If it was under any other circumstances I would say so, but he fell from the sky while he was trapped inside of a great white monster, and he looks exactly like me.”

Eliza closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was definitely not turning out to be a very good day.

“Look why don’t you go discuss the case with Mr. Weeks, and I’ll go check on Lin. If what he says is somehow true, he’s probably as confused as we are.” She started towards the door but stopped in her tracks at the sound of a shrill high-pitched toddler’s scream.

“Where’s Philip?” demanded the concerned father, fearing the worst.

“I-I put him in his crib for a nap about an hour ago,” stumbled the flustered wife, “he’s supposed to be asleep.”

“Obviously he’s not!” yelled Alexander, and the two dashed up the stairs to their son’s bedroom.

Sure enough, Philip Hamilton was not asleep in his crib; but rather pounding at the bars aggressively, crying and wailing so hard that his face was bright red, and snot oozed out of his nose. 

“Let’s go get you some lunch, shall we?” asked the boy’s mother as she pulled him out of the enclosed bed and brought him down the stairs.

Eliza looked at her husband who was following her closely. “Go talk with Levi. I’ll feed Phillip.” Alexander nodded and left the mother and son.

She set the baby down on a high-chair and turned around. _Alright, what will we have for lunch today? _Eliza thought to herself as she rummaged through the pantry. _Phillip is being awfully quiet. _“Phil, sweetie are you okay?” she asked, but never received an answer. “Philip?” she walked out into the kitchen, and her heart nearly stopped. Her child was nowhere to be seen, but the door to the family room, the room that housed the man, was propped wide open.____

********************************************************************* Meanwhile Lin lied feebly on the couch, and tears streamed down his tan face. He should be moving into his hotel in Puerto Rico right now, not stuck on some Founding Father’s couch in 1783. He had to figure out how to get back, so he could hold Vanessa one more time, or see another one of Sebastian’s adorkable smiles. And Cisco’s laugh was simply irreplaceable.

The composer was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice when the door creaked open, and a freckle-faced toddler crawled in. 

“Dadda!” the child screamed, his curly hair flopping into his face.

Lin jerked upwards in surprise, and studied the boy. He had a warm complexion, with hazel eyes, and a face full of freckles. Atop his head sat a mop of dark, curly hair. _Philip, _thought Lin.__

“Dadda!” the boy yelled again, this time throwing up his arms.

“Oh, um…nope, not…Dadda…” Lin replied awkwardly, not entirely sure what to do.

Philip squinted and confusion flooded his face. “Not Dadda?” His loser lip began to quiver, and his eyes welled with tears.

_Damn! Of course he thinks I’m his father, the two of us look so frickin’ alike! ___

The musician put on his best fake smile and opened his arms wide. “Come here you little tomato, Daddy wants to give you the biggest bear hug in the history of hugs!” 

Philip leapt towards the man, his face filled with glee, only to be met by a frenzy of tickles. He shrieked with delight attempting to pull away from the playful prankster, but had no success. Lin joined in with the laughter too, remembering how he used to play that game with Sebastian. 

At that moment Eliza walked through the door, and giggled at the sight.

“Phillip!” she chimed “Come on, it’s lunchtime!”

He smiled and jammed his thumb towards Lin. “Dadda!” he exclaimed.

The troubled wife just smiled and shook her head. “That’s not Daddy,” she said slowly through a sigh. She made a mental note to add explaining the whole situation to Phillip onto her growing list of responsibilities.

“Philip, we need to go.” She took the boy off of Lin’s lap and marched him to the kitchen, steeling herself for the battle to come that entailed feeding lunch to her son.

*********************************************************************

Later that evening, Eliza snuck back into the living room. There he was, sitting on the couch with a maroon colored book open in his palm, his tired eyes feasting on and savoring every word.

Lin suddenly snapped out of his trance. “Um sorry, what did you say?” he answered awkwardly, his face blushing shades of red.

_“Macbeth?” ___

“Oh _Macbeth _by William Shakespeare, you know, that book you were hungrily devouring a moment ago.”__

__He set the book down quickly. “Ah, yes…”_ _

__She nodded, attempting to suppress a smile. “It’s one of Angelica’s favorites.”_ _

__“An-Angelica?”_ _

__“My sister.”_ _

__“She likes Shakespeare?”_ _

__Eliza snorted with laughter. “Oh yes!” she exclaimed with glee. “The way she used to rant about his plays, you’d thought that she was infatuated with the poor man!”_ _

__Lin smiled, looking forward to meeting Angelica._ _

__“Anyways…” she gave the composer a look that was filled with curiosity and exasperation. “Tomato?” she finally managed._ _

__The father frowned, but then recognition dawned his face as he remembered his encounter with Philip. “That was something I used to call my son, Sebastian. I’d call him tomato, and he’d jump into my arms and then I’d tickle him.” He winced at the run-on sentence._ _

__“You’re a father?”_ _

__“Yes! I have a wonderful wife, Vanessa, she’s the most understanding person I know, and two sons, Sebastian and Francisco, (though we just call him Cisco for short.) Sebastian is five years old now, and Cisco is two, or they will be in 2019.” Lin tried not to think too much about the time difference; it made his head spin._ _

__There was another pause before Eliza finally continued. “You look tired. Why don’t you go take a bath, have some dinner, and then go to bed. You can sleep in the guest room._ _

__“Ms. Hamilton, you don’t have to do that for me, I can just-“_ _

__Eliza shook her head. “No. You’ve been through more in a day than what most men can imagine in a lifetime. The least that we can do is give you a place to stay until everything is figured out. Now go. The washroom’s upstairs._ _

__Lin smiled feebly. He would figure out how to get back to his time, but in the meanwhile hanging with the Hamiltons would do._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you guys enjoy Philip, as he is a TON of fun to write. I was kind of nervous to post this chapter because I was worried that he and Eliza were slightly OOC. Let me know what you guys think about that down in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just going to apologize in advance for the sporadic update schedule. Also please comment! All feedback, even the negative stuff, helps.


End file.
